Tanjobi omedetô !
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: OS KagaKuro, quelques autres couples dans le fond, et présence mineure d'OCs. Boy's love & rating M pour lemon. Kagami ne se serait jamais imaginé un anniversaire pareil. Mais, en même temps, entouré de ses amis, c'était obligé que le résultat serait au-delà de toutes ses espérances...


Je crois que ces histoires d'anniversaire m'inspire. Oui, définitivement. Ou alors, c'est juste une bonne excuse parmi tant d'autres pour écrire ce genre de fanfics. J'ai écrit ce one-shot en assez peu de temps, j'avais envie de retenter un lemon KagaKuro. Et un rêve m'a bien inspiré, alors voilà ~

Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli, mais pour cause de **lemon**, donc **relations sexuelles,** qui plus est **entre deux garçons** ! One-shot racontant une fête d'anniversaire de Kagami, tout simplement. Présence d'OCs (Suzuki Hosoda & Furihata Kiyoshi de Seisan High School Basketball Team) (Akami Kagashi, un perso créé avec deux amies : pour le présenter rapidement, vous avez juste à savoir que c'est le cousin commun de Kagami et d'Akashi, qu'il a les cheveux rouges comme eux, les yeux rubis foncé, et que c'est... un joueur de basket. *quelle surprise* Il est intéressé par Furihata Koki de Seirin, tout comme Akashi !)

Couple principal : Kagami x Kuroko. Fond de mes couples préférés que vous commencez à connaître : Kasamatsu x Kise, Aomine x Momoi, Midorima x Takao, Murasakibara x Himuro, mais avec un nouveau "couple" : Akashi/Furihata/OC. Puis mon couple d'OCs : Furihata x Hosoda.

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Bonne lecture ! _(PS : au fait, le titre... joyeux anniversaire en japonais ^^)_

* * *

Tanjobi omedetô !

Appartement de Kagami

« Ça va être joyeux de faire face aux voisins, demain... » songea Kagami Taiga en vidant un énième verre de soda. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, et soupira intérieurement malgré le sourire qui éclairait son visage depuis un bout de temps.

En ce beau jour du 2 Août, c'était son anniversaire, et ses amis n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de faire la fête dans son appartement. Oh, il commençait à être habitué, à ce que son appart' soit choisi comme QG par les joueurs de basket – et surtout par son équipe – mais... tout de même, comment diable est-ce qu'autant de personnes avaient pu rentrer ?

Étaient présents toute l'équipe de Seirin ainsi que la Génération Miracle et leurs partenaires respectifs, et deux trois personnes d'autres équipes étaient aussi venues – à savoir qu'une bonne vingtaine de personnes était là en tout, et que tout ce petit monde était fort bruyant. Lui, dans tout ça, en tant qu'hôte, devait gérer la nourriture et les boissons qui circulaient, tandis qu'on ne savait qui s'occupait de la musique. La plupart des adolescents discutaient, mais certains d'entre eux s'étaient installé un coin karaoké – avec Kise à leur tête – ce qui produisait en tout pas mal de bruit.

Néanmoins, ça lui faisait plaisir, qu'ils se soient tous réunis pour lui. Taiga fit passer deux trois plateaux avec diverses choses dessus, puis Riko vint le voir.

- On échange, lui déclara t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Va t'amuser et profiter de la fête, c'est ton anniversaire après tout, répondit la brunette en souriant.

- Ah... merci, coach.

Kagami se faufila donc la mini-foule de lycéens, et tomba nez à nez avec son frère de cœur, Himuro Tatsuya. Les deux garçons sourirent en même temps, et commencèrent à parler avec animation. Leur discussion fut néanmoins interrompue par l'arrivée de Murasakibara, qui réclamait son « Muro-chin ».

- Atsuchi, soupira avec amusement Tatsuya, tu n'es qu'un gros bébé, vraiment. Taiga, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

- Pas de problème, on se voit plus tard, sourit le rouquin.

**~TaiTe~**

Puis, juste après, il rencontra Furihata Koki, qui semblait assez nerveux.

- Furi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? le questionna t-il alors.

Le brun sursauta, puis articula silencieusement deux noms qui voulaient tout dire. Les deux coéquipiers se mirent dans un coin, et Kagami lança un regard interrogateur au meneur.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea le grand roux.

- Akashi-kun et Kagashi-kun, soupira alors son coéquipier.

- Ah, Kagashi aussi ? demanda Taiga, surpris.

- Tu ne savais pas ? s'étonna Furihata. Ils sont tous les deux en compétition.

- ...

- Et je suis le prix, avoua avec découragement le plus petit.

- … Bon courage, fit Kagami, une goutte derrière le crâne.

Il savait à quel point l'autre psychopathe aux ciseaux était fou, mais que leur coéquipier s'y mette aussi, c'était plus inquiétant.

- Est-ce que Kagashi sait au moins à quel point c'est dangereux de s'opposer à l'autre taré ? murmura le power forward, plus à lui-même qu'à l'autre.

- Kagami, protesta Koki, c'est méchant de dire ça - il s'interrompit avant de reprendre - et je peux t'assurer que Kagashi-kun se débrouille.

- Eh ben... au pire choisis les deux.

Le point guard pâlit et Kagami crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

- Je disais ça pour plaisanter...

- Je crois que ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'il devient comme ça, intervint une voix venant de derrière le grand power forward.

Ce dernier se retourna, et aperçut son cousin, qui se dressait de tout son mètre quatre-vingt à ses côtés. Ses mèches rouges lui tombaient souplement devant les yeux, accentuant la teinte de ses pupilles rubis foncés identiques à celles de l'américano-japonais. Il dégageait, comme à l'accoutumée, ce petit quelque chose, cette aura charismatique, qui lui conférait un côté sexy plus prononcé que chez ses deux cousins aux cheveux rouges. Pas étonnant que Kise veuille en faire un mannequin, avec un tel charme naturel.

Kagami soupira, puis prit la parole.

- Oi, arrêtez de l'embêter.

- Je ne l'embête pas, protesta Kagashi en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de murmurer afin que seul Kagami entende la suite, je le drague.

- C'est pas pire ? demanda le plus grand des deux roux dans le vide.

Trop tard. Kagashi s'était approché de Furihata qui était plaqué à un mur, avant de l'embrasser lascivement sur les lèvres : il passa par la suite sa langue sur la bouche obstinément fermée du brun qui finit par s'ouvrir, et entama un baiser des plus langoureux avec le plus petit.

Taiga ne les regarda pas plus longtemps, mais entendit leurs gémissements. Il espérait juste pour son cousin que l'« autre » ne les verrait pas, autrement ça allait mal se passer. Mais comme dans ce genre de cas, rien ne passe bien... un objet passa à une vitesse ahurissante à côté de Kagami, sifflant à ses oreilles. La paire de ciseaux s'était plantée dans le mur, à deux doigts de Kagashi.

Ne préférant pas s'attarder sur les lieux d'un futur meurtre et ressentant un besoin d'air irrépressible d'air frais, Kagami sortit rapidement sur le balcon de son appartement.

**~TaiTe~**

- Kagami-kun, souffla une voix.

- Kuroko ? fit Kagami en se retournant pour voir qu'effectivement, son ombre se tenait derrière lui.

L'autre garçon acquiesça. Le roux eut un sourire.

- Je suppose que tu étais là avant que j'arrive ?

- Non, je viens juste d'arriver, lui répondit le bleuté en souriant doucement, lui aussi.

Bizarrement, malgré la douce chaleur du soir, que Kuroko se tienne aussi près de lui ne le dérangeait pas. Et lorsque que leurs mains se posèrent l'une sur l'autre avec un peu d'hésitation et que leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, cela ne le dérangea toujours pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? murmura Taiga, son sourire ne quittant pourtant pas ses lèvres.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Kuroko lâcha tout à coup sa main, et vint devant lui. Il passa ses mains autour de sa nuque, un sourire amoureux que Kagami ne lui avait jamais vu, flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

Il ponctua sa déclaration avec un profond baiser sur les lèvres de son futur petit ami.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre que je réponde avant de m'embrasser ? demanda un Kagami rougissant en passant ses mains à la taille du plus petit.

- Taiga-kun, tu es tellement aveugle que je me suis dit qu'un baiser te ferait mieux comprendre.

- C'est ça, ouais, murmura le power forward en initiant un nouveau baiser.

La musique avait recommencée, ils pouvaient l'entendre du balcon. Leurs baisers se firent d'ailleurs en sa calquant sur le rythme : au début, c'était juste leurs bouches qui se rejoignaient et se séparaient aussitôt, puis quand on en vint au refrain, leurs baisers se firent plus profonds, avec leurs langues s'enroulant sensuellement l'une autour de l'autre, leurs lèvres ne se séparant qu'à cause du manque d'oxygène.

La chanson se finit, mais les deux garçons s'embrassèrent encore et encore, avec un peu moins de fougue, ayant passé toute leur énergie dans les minutes d'avant.

- Kagami-kun ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est normal que j'ai envie de crier au monde entier qu'on sort ensemble ?

Taiga fit mine de réfléchir, et un sourire incontrôlable étira ses lèvres. Il embrassa furtivement celui qui venait de devenir son copain, et répondit affectueusement.

- Je pense que c'est normal, parce que j'ai la même envie.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Kise pour débouler sur le balcon. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en voyant son « Kurokocchi » si bien logé dans les bras de « Kagamichii » et les deux garçons eurent tout le mal du monde à le faire cesser de couiner. Le blond partit retrouver son sempai, et le plus grand soupira.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais tout à coup, j'ai moins envie de le crier...

- … On pourra toujours leur dire plus tard, approuva son coéquipier.

**~TaiTe~**

La soirée se termina aux alentours de minuit, et, même si c'était un peu égoïste, Kagami était soulagé de savoir que tous partaient. Enfin, tous, c'était vite dit, il y en avait un qui allait sans aucun doute rester avec lui... Kise, tenant la main de Kasamatsu, sortit en lui jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus et le traita « d'idiot de Kagamicchi ». Son petit ami le regarda, et le frappa tout en s'excusant de son comportement. Aomine le défia du regard, mais lui souhaita à nouveau un bon anniversaire. Satsuki, se jetant dans les bras du grand bleuté, demanda à « Kagamin » d'excuser « Dai-chan », il avait juste un petit côté tsundere. Le rouquin regarde le couple partir alors qu'ils se disputaient, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout allait bien aller pour eux.

Et ça continua. Midorima murmura son habituel « ce n'est pas comme si j'étais venu pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire » de tsundere tandis que Takao s'exclamait que son Shin-chan était trop adorable. Murasakibara agita paresseusement la main tandis que Tatsuya lui sourit affectueusement. Hosoda lui lança un « Hapy birthday » avec son plus bel accent britannique, ce à quoi il répondit un « Thank you » avec l'accent le plus américanisé possible. Kagashi sortit en sifflotant et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil au passage, et Akashi lui fit juste un petit hochement de tête.

Puis vint le tour de l'équipe de Seirin, par laquelle il se fit souhaiter et re-souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Riko, voyant que Kuroko semblait rester, lui lança un regard entendu.

- Amusez-vous bien !

Puis elle rajouta, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Vous avez de la chance que l'on ait pas entraînement demain, ç'aurait été dur physiquement ~

Kagami vira au rouge tomate.

Aidé de son petit ami, ils rangèrent le plus gros du bazar, puis ils allèrent à tour de rôle dans la salle de bains se doucher, Kuroko passant en premier.

**~TaiTe~**

Lorsque Kagami rentra dans sa chambre, il trouva Kuroko debout près du lit. Son Tee-shirt était remonté presque jusqu'au haut de son torse, donnant ainsi une vue appétissante du haut de son corps. Aussi portait-il en guise de bas un simple caleçon.

Le roux sentit sa bouche devenir sèche, et son corps frissonna d'excitation. Mais comment est-ce que son petit ami pouvait avoir l'air aussi sexy et attirant ?

- Taiga-kun, je t'attendais.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais son regard, lui, était brûlant.

L'as de Seirin n'attendit pas plus, et marcha les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il enleva son Tee-short à Kuroko, et, du bout des doigts, descendit de ses épaules à son bassin. Le rouquin se pencha, le bleuté se mit sur la pointe des pieds : leurs fronts se collèrent.

- Franchement, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi désirable, souffla Kagami, effleurant les lèvres de Kuroko du bout de la langue.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Leurs yeux se fermèrent, et la bouche du plus petit s'ouvrit, permettant à la langue avide de l'autre d'y entrer.

Séparant un instant leurs bouches pour ôter son débardeur, Kagami fit s'asseoir sur le lit son futur amant. Ce dernier, ne pressentant que trop bien que l'autre allait se coucher sur lui, bougea afin de s'installer plus confortablement, dos au matelas et nuque reposant sur les oreillers. Taiga vint en effet se mettre sur lui. Enfouissant son visage dans le pâle cou de son coéquipier, il lécha et mordilla sa gorge pendant que ses mains massaient ses fesses. Le power forward remontait de temps à autre pour qu'ils s'embrassent, puis continuait sa langoureuse descente.

Pourtant, ladite descente fut stoppée lorsqu'il commença à toucher la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de Kuroko. Le bleuté se redressa, et son futur amant fit de même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le roux, l'embrassant.

- C'est ton anniversaire. C'est à moi de te donner du plaisir, et pas l'inverse.

- Idiot, sourit le dossard 10, de toute façon on en profitera tous les deux. Bon, tu veux qu'on échange alors ?

Le sourire de Taiga donna des frissons à Kuroko, qui ne sut si c'était de l'excitation ou de l'appréhension. Mais il acquiesça, et tous deux échangèrent un baiser.

**~TaiTe~**

La vision de son Tetsuya, entre ses jambes, en train de lui faire une fellation, lui donnait envie de jouir sur le champ. Il était doué avec sa langue, et savait où le toucher et où sucer pour le rendre fou. Ses mains massaient ses testicules, aussi. Lui, Kagami, pouvait juste se cramponner aux draps pendant que l'homme qu'il aimait lui offrait cette délicieuse torture buccale.

D'ailleurs, le beau roux ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier, ne pouvant pas tout avaler, fit ce qu'il peut mais cracha le reste sur le matelas. Kagami se redressa avec difficultés, et crut qu'il allait devenir dur de nouveau. Voir Kuroko tête baissée, ses mèches bleues collant à son front à cause de la sueur, son corps tremblant, et de la salive mêlée à sa semence tomber de sa bouche, le tout dans une position très attirante, c'était trop.

Les deux adolescents se câlinèrent doucement, et s'embrassèrent encore.

- Au fait... commença Kagami.

- Oui ?

- Tu as bien dit que tu voulais me donner du plaisir, pas vrai ?

La phrase, glissée dans l'oreille de l'autre, fit trembler le dossard 11. La voix de Taiga résonnait en lui, sensuelle, désirable, pleine de demandes, le rendant fou et soumis.

- Tout ce que tu veux, s'étrangla Kuroko.

- Dans ce cas... je veux que tu te touches.

- Hein ?

Kagami passa un doigt sur le sexe tendu de Kuroko, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

- Regarde comme tu es dur...

- Ta-Taigaaaa...

Le susnommé lui lécha un lobe d'oreille, rapidement.

- Je veux te voir te toucher, répéta t-il, articulant chaque mot en détachant les syllabes.

Tetsuya hocha de la tête fébrilement.

Il s'installa entre les jambes de Kagami, dos collé à son torse. Les mains du roux, caressant son corps en évitant son entre-jambe, l'encouragèrent. Alors que Kuroko, s'exécutant, commençait à pomper son membre, la voix ô combien sulfureuse de son amant résonna à nouveau à ses oreilles.

Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'adorait. Le bleuté, aussi rouge que les cheveux du garçon pour qui il se masturbait, gémit et répondit aux mots doux.

Se sentant près de la jouissance, Tetsuya fit basculer sa tête en arrière sans trop s'en rendre compte. Taiga en profita pour lui rouler une pelle, le ramenant sur terre, et c'est avec des gémissements et des petits cris étouffés par leur baiser qu'il jouit, sa semence coulant le long de son membre, de ses doigts et sur les draps.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus retrouvait doucement son souffle lorsqu'il sentit Kagami prendre sa main qui avait été mouillée de sperme.

- Taiga ?

- Chut...

Le roux mit les doigts de Kuroko dans sa bouche, suçant chaque doigt avec attention, et goûtant ainsi à son sperme.

- Pas mauvais, commenta t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- C'est dégoûtant, protesta celui dont les doigts venaient d'être suçés.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ? demanda le roux, faisant référence à la fellation prodiguée peu avant.

- Si. J'aime tout ce qui vient de toi, mais ça me fait bizarre de te voir apprécier... « ça », sourit son bleuté.

Leurs bouches s'unirent en un baiser où chacun put goûter à sa propre semence.

**~TaiTe~**

Kagami fit ensuite s'installer Kuroko à nouveau dos contre son torse. La bouche du plus petit s'ouvrit pour y accueillir ses doigts. Une fois ceux-ci enduits de salive, ils allèrent trouver l'entrée de Tetsuya qui se tendit lorsque le premier entra.

- Pense à autre chose, lui souffla Taiga en l'embrassant sur la nuque.

- Hm... Hn... !

Une fois assez préparé, Kuroko se plaça à quatre pattes, avec Kagami derrière lui. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait pas plus pressé que ça de s'enfoncer en lui, car, mu d'une envie curieuse, il plaça sa langue dans l'entrée mouillée et non pas son membre.

La réaction du joueur fantôme ne se fit pas attendre, il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller afin que ses cris s'entendent moins.

- Taiga... !

Décidant qu'il l'avait assez embêté, Kagami, avec un sourire carnassier, retira sa langue et la remplaça avec quelque chose de plus gros. Les deux garçons mirent un certain à s'adapter l'un à l'autre, et le roux fit tout son possible pour distraire son amant de la douleur qui parcourrait son corps. Leurs premiers mouvements se firent un peu maladroitement, leur faisant mal à tous les deux, puis, au bout d'un certain temps, le plaisir commença à pointer le bout de son nez.

Taiga aimait bien dominer ainsi son Tetsuya, et vu ce qu'il voyait de ce dernier, il appréciait lui aussi. Se souvenant du membre gorgé du plus petit qui était abandonné depuis quelque temps, le rouquin laissa ses deux mains vagabonder des hanches au haut du dos pour passer ensuite sur son torse et finir par arriver à l'objet de ses désirs. D'ailleurs, même avant que le power forward ne vienne pomper ce membre prêt à exploser, Kuroko ne cessait de gémir et de laisser passer de petits cris de plaisir.

- Taii-Taiga... ah... je...

- Bientôt ? gémit à son tour le dominant.

Celui qui était en dessous ne put qu'acquiescer, à deux doigts de se libérer. Kagami appuya donc un peu plus fort sur la partie intime de son amant, le faisait jouir en un cri silencieux, son prénom sur les lèvres. L'intérieur de Kuroko, se resserrant autour de lui, l'amena lui aussi à la jouissance.

Les deux coéquipiers reprirent leur souffle, à bout de forces. Ils étaient allongés côté à côté, dos au matelas, haletants, transpirants, leurs visages encore rougis par tant d'efforts.

**~TaiTe~**

Kuroko bougea un peu, puis vint déposer un baiser sur la tempe de l'homme qu'il aimait, sa lumière si belle et brillante, qui l'encourageait à se donner toujours à fond et à faire de son mieux.

- Je t'aime tant, Taiga-kun... souffla le bleuté, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'adore, Tetsuya, sourit franchement le destinataire de cette déclaration.

Sentant le plus petit se calfeutrer dans ses bras, Kagami ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se reprenne une douche avant de dormir ? suggéra l'as de Seirin, sentant leurs deux corps rendu collants à cause de leur transpiration et d'un autre liquide poisseux.

- Je ne peux plus bouger, déclara effrontément son ombre.

- … Je n'ai plus qu'à te porter, rit le rouquin en se redressant, son petit ami dans les bras.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'aimes pas être porté comme une princesse par son prince charmant ?

Le sourire qui était quelques secondes auparavant tendre et amoureux s'était changé en un sourire moqueur, et dans les orbes rouge foncé de Kagami brillaient une étincelle taquine. Kuroko, plaques rouges sur les joues, enfouit son visage dans le cou de celui qui le portait, et resserra son étreinte.

- Idiot.

**_Fin._**

* * *

J'adore ce one-shot ! ^3^ Je crois que, définitivement, je préfère écrire les préliminaires plutôt que l'acte en lui-même. *wow la phrase*

Je n'ai rien à ajouter, si ce n'est que j'espère vous avoir fait rêvé un peu par le biais de cet écrit :3

A bientôt !


End file.
